Te estaré esperando
by AngelTerra133
Summary: "Te amare siempre…te prometo…te juro que nos volveremos…a encontrar" su respiración se volvió más agitada, mas forzosa, y el joven hombre no podía hacer más que sujetarla con fuerza... UA (Universo alterno) IkexAqua(OC)


**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Te estaré esperando…**

_Le dolía tanto verla así, recostada en la cama. Su piel, que antes era tan perfecta como la porcelana, ahora tenía una apariencia más parecida a la cera. Sus hermosos y brillantes ojos purpura estaban la mayor parte del tiempo cerrados, y su siempre radiante rostro ahora parecía tener una eterna mueca de dolor, con su entrecejo fruncido. Siempre. Ya no había más sonrisas, ni palabras de amor, mucho menos caricias. Sus manos estaban eternamente frías, al igual que el resto de su piel._

—_No me dejes _—_pedía él, sin soltarla de su abrazo. Sabía que estaba muy cerca de perderla, podía sentirlo, en el pecho. La muerte estaba esperando, dentro de ese cuarto, junto a esa cama donde reposaba su esposa_—_. Por favor…mi amor no me dejes._

—_Perdóname _—_dijo ella, en un hilo de voz que era casi imposible de escuchar_—_. Te amo…te amo mucho_

—_Yo también te amo _—_sollozó, al tiempo que unas cuantas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas._

—_Te amare siempre…te prometo…te juro que nos volveremos…a encontrar _—_su respiración se volvió más agitada, mas forzosa y el joven hombre no podía hacer más que sujetarla con fuerza, como si con eso la pudiera mantener a su lado por siempre, viva._

_Nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan impotente. ¿De qué le servía la fuerza, el valor y todo eso que lo llevó a ser un héroe si era incapaz de salvar a la persona que mas amaba? Estaba dispuesto a darlo todo con tal comprar por lo menos dos minutos más de la vida de esa mujer que le había robado el corazón._

—_Aqua, por favor…quédate _—_suplicó Ike, abrazando con más fuerza aquel cuerpo tan frágil. Las lágrimas volvían a correr por sus mejillas y los sollozos no se detenían. Sentía un inmenso agujero abriéndose en su pecho conforme su esposa apretaba con menos fuerza su mano_—_. Te…te necesito a mi lado._

—_Volveré a ti, de una manera…u otra… en nuestra próxima vida…y te amaré de la misma manera. Entonces estaremos juntos…siempre._

_El cuerpo de su esposa dejó de estremecerse con cada respiración forzosa, el último suspiro escapó de sus labios y la tención en el cuarto se había esfumado. La muerte por fin se había ido de ese cuarto, no sin antes llevarse a la mujer que reposaba en esa cama, en los brazos de un hombre que no dejaba de llorar, llamando fuerte el nombre de su mujer, como si con ello pudiera hacerla volver, besando su frente, sabiendo que ella ya no lo sentía, sabiendo que tampoco devolvería nunca esos besos._

—_Y yo te estaré esperando _—_pronunció, cuando el dolor en su pecho por fin lo dejó hablar_—. _Te esperaré todas las veces que sean necesarias hasta tenerte conmigo otra vez._

Ike despertó de golpe, demasiado exaltado ante el incesante vibrar de su teléfono sobre la mesita de madera. De nuevo había dormido en el hospital, en ese sillón incomodo, que le hacía doler el cuello.

El joven médico tomó su teléfono, viendo las cuatro llamadas perdidas de su futura ex novia. Pero no le importaba, desde hacia tiempo su relación con esa muchacha se había enfriado por el simple hecho de que ninguno se comprendía el uno al otro. Lo cierto era que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender su obsesión por el trabajo.

Desde muy niño, Ike se había fijado la meta de que quería dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a la medicina, a salvar vidas. Al principio pensó que solo se debía al hecho de que en su familia, su padre también era medico, pero con el pasar del tiempo pensó que era algo mas, como si estuviera en esa profesión porque estaba destinado a ello, como si solo ahí pudiera encontrarse con lo que la vida le tenía guardado.

El muchacho se estiró, sintiendo un poco entumecidos los músculos de sus brazos. El dolor en su cuello no se hizo esperar y él solo respiró profundo.

—Deberías descansar.

Ike se giró, encontrando a sus espaldas a su amigo Soren, con una taza de café en la mano, mirándole con desaprobación.

—No puedo, necesito estar al pendiente por si me necesitan —dijo firmemente, quitándole la taza a su amigo y bebiendo el contenido de un solo trago, sin importar que estuviera muy caliente. El líquido bajó por su garganta, quemándole un poco y le hizo suspirar. Nunca antes el café casi hirviendo le había sabido tan bien.

—Somos muchos los doctores aquí, no es como si fueras el único —reprochó Soren, dándole la espalda para prepararse otro café—. A veces me parece que estás esperando a que pase algo especial.

—No…es solo que…bueno.

—¿Qué era lo que estabas soñando? Te veías muy inquieto.

Ike se encogió de hombros, nunca recordaba sus sueños, solo sabía que los tenia siempre y que todos eran muy parecidos el uno del otro.

Pasaron dos horas sin ningún problema, ese día el área de emergencias estaba muy tranquila, solo ocupada por la gente escandalosa que tendía a sobresaltarse demasiado por un simple raspón, o madres primerizas que llevaban a sus hijos solo porque estos no querían dormir.

Después de varias insistencias por parte de Soren, Ike finalmente se rindió y decidió marcharse. Inconforme, como siempre que se iba de vuelta a su casa.

Salió al estacionamiento y de nuevo recibió una llamada de su novia, una que simplemente no respondió. Minutos después recibió un mensaje de texto con la simple frase "terminamos" escrito en letras grandes. Ike quiso sentir algo al saber que había perdido a su novia, aunque fuera un poco de desilusión. Pero no lo hizo, en realidad, la sensación que lo embargó fue algo así como libertar, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima y ahora pudiera dedicarse en cuerpo y alma a lo que siempre le había gustado, como si ahora pudiera esperar con plenitud por eso que sentía que le hacía falta.

…_te estaré esperando._

Ike respingó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en el vidrio de su coche, se giró en su lugar y el corazón se le aceleró al ver una mano ensangrentada deslizándose por el cristal. No dudó ni dos segundos en abrir la puerta, con cuidado, encontrando el cuerpo de una mujer de largo cabello negro tendido en el suelo, con una gran herida en el vientre que no dejaba de sangrar.

Se apresuró a tomarle los signos vitales. Su pulso era muy débil y su respiración era demasiado forzada, como si le doliera cada vez que intentaba inhalar.

_Volveré a ti._

Ike la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó dentro del hospital. Las enfermeras, al ver la chica inconsciente y al doctor ya lleno de sangre, mas aun al escucharlo vociferar ordenes de aquella manera, no tardaron en reaccionar, llevando una camilla donde acomodaron a la muchacha.

De inmediato se le atendió y Ike no se apartó de ella en ningún momento, a pesar de lo agotado que se sentía y de la insistencia de otros médicos porque los dejara hacer a ellos el trabajo, alegando que estaban más despiertos. Ike se negó rotundamente y siguió atendiéndole él. Era como si algo en su interior le pidiera a gritos que la salvara, que nadie más podría hacerlo, solo él.

Cuando la muchacha entró en paro cardiaco, Ike sentía que el mundo se le venía encima, todo era como un deja vú, un horrible y doloroso deja vú que le habría un agujero en el pecho que ni siquiera lo dejaba respirar.

—No me dejes…por favor —pensó, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta, ante las miradas atónitas de las enfermeras y los doctores al verlo tan desesperado.

Y la sensación de desolación no lo dejó hasta que el corazón de esa joven de no más de unos dieciocho años volvió a latir.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de peligro, Ike volvió a respirar tranquilo. Y aun así, una voz en su interior no le permitió alejarse de ella. Se quedó en su cuarto, velando su sueño. No había manera de saber su nombre o algún dato de ella para llamar a su familia. No tenía bolsa, o celular…nada. Seguramente había sido víctima de unos asaltantes.

Ike se acercó a ella, apartando un mechón de su rostro. Su piel blanca había dejado de lucir como la cera y ahora parecía tan perfecta como la porcelana, sus pómulos ya tomaban de nuevo un color intenso, un rubor natural que la hacían lucir muy bonita. Pero lo que más relajó al médico y le hizo sentir bien fue esa respiración, suave y calmada, serena, sin ningún jadeo.

_Nos volveremos a encontrar._

La muchacha abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz. Ya estaba amaneciendo, y ella podía ver ese nuevo amanecer, así como a su salvador.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Ike, la muchacha solo le miró, luego a su alrededor, cerrando con fuerza los ojos—. Tranquila, ya todo está bien. Dime, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—…Aqua —respondió, de nuevo clavando su mirada en él, de ese color púrpura tan intenso, que cuando la luz no lo iluminaba, se tornaba índigo.

Ike sintió que el corazón se le aceleró, tanto como cuando la vio por primera vez, y percibió las lágrimas llenando sus ojos. Sentía nostalgia, mucha nostalgia.

_Te esperaré todas las veces que sean necesarias…_

—Mi nombre es Ike…fui el médico que te atendió.

La muchacha esbozó una sonrisa y alcanzó a tomar la mano de Ike, apretándola levemente, con las pocas fuerzas que tenia. Él correspondió, apretándola un poco más.

—Gracias…

…_hasta tenerte conmigo otra vez._

_Entonces estaremos juntos…siempre._

* * *

**No me gusta mucho escribir oneshots porque nunca me gusta cómo me quedan…pero bueno, hay veces que la idea sale y no puedo evitarlo, tengo que escribirlo y este me animo a subirlo porque…bueno Ike x Aqua es mi OTP xD y a una amiga mía, PINKDIAMOND4000, le gusta muchísimo esta pareja, tanto que me ha pedido prestada a Aqua para sus fics.**

**Para los que no conocen a este personaje pueden pasarse a leer mi fic Fire Emblem: Tierra de Dioses**

**Intentaré subir más fics de este tipo, para que…no sé, conozcan mejor a Aqua****. Quizá a mas les llegue a gustar esta parejita :p**

**Bueno, muchísimas gracias por leer. Sus reviews son siempre bien recibidos, díganme que les pareció.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
